gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warg
thumb|300px|Orell, ein Warg Ein Warg (im Original: Warg) ist ein Mensch mit der Fähigkeit, in den Geist von Tieren einzudringen, deren Wahrnehmung zu teilen oder sogar deren Handlungen zu steuern. Dieser Vorgang wird auch "Leibwechseln" genannt. In der Serie Allgemein 300px|thumb|Bran nutzt seine Wargkräfte. Die Fähigkeit äußert sich anfangs durch lebhafte Träume, in denen der Warg die Welt durch die Sinne eines Tieres wahrnimmt. Mit der Zeit und durch Übungen, kann der Warg nach Belieben den Verstand eines Tieres übernehmen. Verlässt der Geist des Warg seinen menschlichen Körper, so fällt dieser in einen komatösen Zustand und seine Augäpfel scheinen sich nach innen zu drehen, bis das Bewusstsein in den eigenen Körper zurückkehrt. Die Fähigkeit eines Warg ist unabhängig von denen eines Grünsehers, einer Person, die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft durch Visionen wahrnehmen kann. Es gibt den Spruch, dass ein Mensch unter Tausenden ein Warg sein kann und ein Warg unter Tausenden ein Grünseher. Ein Warg kann nicht einfach in den Verstand eines Menschen eindringen, um dessen Handlungen zu kontrollieren, auch wenn es von einigen versucht wurde. Bran Stark gelang es, obwohl er keinerlei Erfahrung in diesem Bereich hatte, den Verstand eines Menschen zu übernehmen, was ein Beleg für seine mächtigen und angeborenen Fähigkeiten ist. Allerdings war Hodor eine einfältige Person, und bisher wurde kein Warg beobachtet, der die Kontrolle über einen mental gereiften Menschen übernehmen konnte. Zweites Leben 300px|thumb|Raben unter dem Einfluss von Bran. Es ist unglaublich traumatisch für einen Warg, wenn das Tier stirbt, dessen Geist er für diesen Augenblick übernommen hat. Stirbt das Tier, so kehrt das Bewusstsein des Warg unbeschadet in seinen Körper zurück, doch stirbt der Warg während einer solchen Verbindung, so lebt sein Geist im Körper des Tieres weiter. Als Jon Schnee den Wildling und Warg Orell mit seinem Schwert Langklaue tötet, gelingt es Orell mit seinem letzten Atemzug in den Geist seines Adlers überzugehen. Während sein menschlicher Körper stirbt, überlebt sein Bewusstsein in dem Adler und dieser fliegt auf Jon hinab, dem er das Gesicht mit seinen Klauen zerkratzt, ehe es dem überraschten Jon gelingt, ihn abzuwehren. In den Büchern Ein ist eine Person mit der Fähigkeit, in den Verstand eines Tieres einzudringen und dessen Handlungen zu kontrollieren. Es ist einfacher für den Leibwechsler, wenn eine Bindung zwischen beiden Seiten besteht. Ein Leibwechsler, der in den Geist eines Wolfes oder Hundes eindringen kann ist als Warg bekannt. Die Interaktion zwischen dem Geist des Leibwechslers und dem des Tieres beeinflusst beide Persönlichkeiten, mit nachteiligen Auswirkungen auf die menschliche Seite, wenn der Einfluss des Tieres nicht bekämpft wird. Bisher gibt es nur einen bekannten Fall, bei dem ein Leibwechsler erfolgreich in den Geist eines anderen Menschen eingedrungen ist, der noch dazu einfältig war. Diese Verbindung war besonders traumatisch für den Menschen, dessen Verstand übernommen wurde und schwierig für den Leibwechsler. Ein solches Ereignis erweist sich als ein moralisches und ethisches Dilemma. Ein ungeübter Leibwechsler dringt unbewusst in den Geist eines Tieres ein, insbesondere während des Schlafes, vor allem, wenn eine Bindung zwischen dem Mensch und dem Tier besteht. Es ist äußerst traumatisch, wenn das Tier stirbt, dessen Körper in diesen Augenblick von einem Leibwechsler bewohnt wird. Wenn ein Leibwechsler getötet wird, während er die Kreatur übernommen hat, bleibt ein Teil seines Bewusstseins in der Kreatur erhalten. Aberglaube und Ängste sind mit den Leibwechslern verbunden, wobei viele fälschlich glauben, diese seien Formwandler. Es wird berichtet, dass die größten Leibwechsler die Grünseher waren, die neben vielen anderen Dingen auch den Wargen angehörten. Der größte unter ihnen, konnte die Haut jeder Bestie tragen. Fakten über Leibwechsler Natur der Tiere, gemäß : * Hunde sind einfach, weil sie dem Menschen vertrauen; mit der Zeit wird es leichter, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. * Wölfe sind schwieriger; mit ihnen muss eine dauerhafte Bindung aufgebaut werden, ähnlich einer Ehe. Ein Mann kann mit einem Wolf befreundet sein, ihn sogar brechen, aber niemand kann einen Wolf wirklich zähmen. * Vögel sind sehr verlockend, doch ein Warg würde bald den Kontakt zu weltlichen Dingen verlieren, um nur noch zu fliegen. * Katzen sind grausame und gefühllose Tiere, die sich nicht einfach kontrollieren lassen, sondern dazu gezwungen werden müssen. * Elche und Hirsche sind Beute; trage ihre Haut zu lange, und selbst der mutigste Mensch wird ein Feigling. Ein ungeschriebener Verhaltenskodex für Leibwechsler aus den Reihen der Wildinge, so wie Haggon berichtet, verbietet ihnen: * Von einem Menschen zu essen. * Sich als Wolf mit einem Wolf zu paaren. * Den Körper eines anderen Menschen zu übernehmen (dies ist die schlimmste Abscheulichkeit) vollbrachte die ersten beiden Vergehen, und als sein Körper starb, versuchte er die dritte. Bran Stark gelang dies mehrmals, indem er in den Geist seines einfältigen Begleiters Hodor eindrang. Zweites Leben Ein Leibwechsler kann viele Tode erleben, während er mit einem anderen Körper verbunden ist. Wenn der menschliche Körper dieser Person den "wahren Tod" erlebt, besteht für den Warg die Möglichkeit, eine Art zweites Leben zu erhalten, indem sein Geist ein viel einfacheres Leben in dem Körper eines Tier weiterführt, das er kontrolliert. Im zweiten Leben verblassen die Erinnerungen des Leibwechslers langsam, bis nichts mehr von dem Menschen vorhanden ist und nur noch das Tier bleibt. Bekannte Leibwechsler In der Serie * Orell, ein Wildling aus der Armee von Manke Rayder. Sein menschlicher Körper wurde durch Jon Schnee getötet. Bewohnt seitdem den Geist eines Adlers. * Bran Stark, der zudem die Fähigkeiten eines Grünsehers besitzt. * Unbekannter {Warg der Thenn}, ein Mitglied von Styrs Stamm. Von Samwell Tarly, in der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung, durch einen Pfeil in den Kopf getötet. In den Büchern Es gibt nur wenige bekannte Leibwechsler in der heutigen Zeit, und die meisten Menschen assoziieren mit ihnen die Legenden über die Kinder des Waldes, insbesondere den Grünsehern. 'Stark-Kinder' Die Leibwechsler-Fähigkeit ist, in erster Linie, in der gegenwärtigen Generation der Stark-Kinder vorzufinden. Jedes der Kinder und ihre Schattenwölfe sollen gemeinsame Persönlichkeitsmerkmale zeigen, obwohl in den meisten Fällen dies ganz unbewusst geschieht und nicht als Eindringen in den Geist des Tieres gilt. Die Kinder sind vollwertige Warge und können in den Verstand anderer eindringen, doch Bran ist der einzige von ihnen, der die Fähigkeit trainiert. * Bran Stark: Trotz seiner Jugend ist Bran ein besserer Leibwechsler als seine Geschwister. Dies beruht möglicherweise auf seinen erweiterten Bewusstseinszustand, der durch seinen Sturz und dem anschließenden Koma verursacht wurde. Zunächst übernimmt er im Schlaf nur den Verstand seines Schattenwolfes Sommer und glaubt, es seien lebhafte Träume. Sobald Jojen Reet auf Winterfell ankommt und erkennt, was vor sich geht, beginnt Jojen damit, Bran in der Kontrolle seiner Fähigkeiten zu unterrichten. Seit dieser Zeit kann Bran im Wachzustand in den Körper seines Wolfes wechseln und diesen kontrollieren, statt einfach nur wahrzunehmen, was der Schattenwolf tut. Auf seiner Reise, um den Dreiäugigen Raben zu finden, werden Bran und seine Begleiter von mehreren Wiedergängern angegriffen. Um sein Leben und das seiner Begleiter zu retten, dringt Bran in den Verstand von Hodor ein, sodass er die Wiedergänger effektiver bekämpfen kann. Bran lernt vom Dreiäugigen Raben zuerst, wie er in einen Raben wechseln kann, und später auch die Nutzung eines Wehrholzbaumes für Zeitreisen. * Arya Stark: auf ihren Reisen erlebt Arya Träume von ihrem Schattenwolf Nymeria, die ein Wolfsrudel anführt und einige Menschen angreift. Dies entspricht den Ereignissen in dem Gebiet, indem Nymeria vermutet wird, und die Wölfe größer und mutiger werden. Während ihres Aufenthaltes in Braavos, übernimmt sie auch den Geist einer Katze. * Jon Schnee: Varamyr stellt fest, dass Jon ein starker Leibwechsler ist, jedoch ungeübt und in Unkenntnis über seine wahren Fähigkeiten. Er wusste, was Jon war, in dem Moment, als er den großen weißen Schattenwolf Geist still an seiner Seite stehen sah. Jons Fähigkeiten manifestierten sich einige Male, als er in den Körper von Geist wechselt, während er mit Qhorin Halbhand nach Wildlingen sucht. Durch die Augen von Geist spioniert er die Horde der Wildlinge aus. Als Geist von einem Adler angegriffen wird, erwacht Jon schreiend. Im Roman A Dance with Dragons hat Jon häufig Wolfsträume. Melisandre bietet Jon an, ihn mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu unterstützen, doch lehnte er das Angebot bisher immer ab. Wildlinge * Orell ist ein Wildling und ein Leibwechsler, der den Körper eines Adlers bewohnen kann. Dieser Adler wird häufig vor dem Heer der marschierenden Wildlinge gesehen, der als Späher wertvolle Informationen sammelt. Während er den Geist des Adlers bewohnt, wird Orell von Jon Schnee getötet, was den Adler oder die Überreste von Orells Bewusstsein dazu brachte, ihn zu verachten. * Varamyr Sechsleib ist ein Wildling, der von drei Wölfen, einem Schneebären und einer Schattenkatze begleitet wird. Folglich ist er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit der größte Leibwechsler, der von lebenden Menschen südlich der Mauer erblickt wurde. Nach Orells Tod, übernimmt Varamyr die Kontrolle über seinen Adler und nutzt ihn als Späher, bei der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung. Dieser Adler wird von Melisandre getötet, während Varamyr ihn bewohnt, was diesen in den Wahnsinn reibt. * war der Mentor von Varamyr Sechsleib. * ist ein Leibwechsler, der den Körper eines Ebers bewohnen kann. * war ein Leibwechsler, der den Körper einer Schattenkatze bewohnen konnte. * war ein weiblicher Leibwechsler, der den Körper einer Ziege bewohnen konnte. Weitere Leibwechsler * Brynden Strom: Ehemalige Hand des Königs und Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, jetzt der dreiäugige Rabe und Teil der Wurzeln eines Wehrholzbaumes. Er übernimmt vor allem Krähen und Raben, doch kann er auch in den Wehrholzbaum wechseln. * Haus Weitwynd vom Letzten Licht: Die Weitwynds sind angeblich Leibwechsler, die angeblich die Form von Seelöwen, Walrossen und Walen annehmen können. * Haus Mormont: Alysane Mormont erzählt Asha Graufreud, vielleicht aus Spaß, dass die Mormont-Frauen Leibwechsler seien und Bären kontrollieren, mit denen sie Partner in den Wäldern finden. Historische Leibwechsler * Gaven Greywolf, ein legendärer Leibwechsler der Ersten Menschen, der von den Königen des Winters im "savage War of the Wolves" besiegt wurde. * Warg-König, besiegt von den Starks in einem Krieg um Seedrachenhorn. Siehe auch * * en:Warg fr:Zoman pt-br:Warg ru:Варги Kategorie:Warge